Warriors Against Evil
by msu
Summary: Complete! When a mysterious stranger shows up slaying demons, the warriors go on the hunt to find some answers. AU BS eventually
1. The Big Bad

Summary: AU/Fantasy A team of demon hunters discover they are not the only ones slaying in good old Sunnydale. Spike is no ordinary vampire. He arrives in town harboring a soul. His humanity leads him on a path of full redemption, leaving a trail of dusted vamps and dead demons in his wake. Buffy and company find out who has been secretly slaying. They band together to become a team of rogue warriors: the slayer, the witch, the sorceress, the vengeance demon, the slayer's key, the protector, the vampire all lead by the brilliant Dr. Giles.

A/N: This is something that just popped in my head. Kind of like the X-men but in a different structure and dimension. Let me know what you think. Reviews are a necessity to feed my pool of imagination. Above all, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Whoever said these characters I use in my story are mine better be 'splaining to Mr. Whedon who really owns them.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Prologue

She sat in the shadows of the smoky demon bar looking at all the faces swarming the place. Some were demons, some were human, some good, and some bad. Most of them she recognized.

A new face caught her attention immediately. He sat at the bar throwing back shots of whiskey followed instantly by a swig of beer. He wore a long, black leather duster and his spiked and very blonde hair stood out like a beacon amidst the throng of patrons. After five shots with a beer chaser, he stood up to pay for the drinks.

She noticed his well-toned and lean physique even through the tight black t-shirt he wore. He turned his head and she could almost swear his deep blue eyes were penetrating her very soul. Never the less, he was quickly striding out the back entrance before her brain could react and send the message to her legs.

She caught the attention of a young girl and gave a signal; their signal. In that instant, a group of six inconspicuous spectators was heading out the same way the mysterious man in black had escaped.

In the dark alley, the gang could hear a horrible racket and they approached cautiously, weapons at the ready, spreading out in an arc to surround their soon to be captive.

Suddenly, a very large, extremely slimy beast sailed over their heads and landed with a thud behind them. The man in black pushed his way through the fray, stood over the grotesque body and lifting it by the head, easily snapped the creature's neck.

The onlookers stood there frozen, some in shock, some surprised and one at least was in complete awe. He dusted his hands off after his ghastly deed was accomplished before he even noticed that he had an audience. He had been so caught up in the moment of battle that he had been oblivious to this group who now gawked at him.

He coolly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette along with a silver lighter, smoothly stuck it in his mouth, lit it and took a long drag on it before he asked in a husky British drawl. "Can I help you?"

The others looked at one another. The only male in the bunch stepped forward.

"Who are you?"

He smirked as he looked the young man up and down. "The name's Spike. Now...what do you want?"

The dark-haired man asked, "Would you come with us?"

Spike tilted his head to the side and chuckled indifferently. "Why would I want to do that, mate? I don't even know the lot of you."

"We could use someone like you." the young man replied honestly.

Spike smirked. "How do I know I can trust you? Do you think I'm a complete git?"

The petite blonde young woman stepped into the only light in the alleyway. The second he set his eyes upon her, a strong wave of emotion rose from his belly and stopped at his throat causing a slight gasp to escape.

"My name's Buffy and I'm a vampire slayer. We," she looked around at her entourage, "are a team of warriors brought together to fight against all that is evil in this world. We were informed recently that a new warrior, like no other, would be arriving. You see, a dark, sinister evil is upon us and our force has a weak link. Apparently, we're supposed to have seven warriors to enable us enough strength to defeat this new evil. Our leader, Dr..."

The dark stranger finally found his voice and interrupted Buffy's speech, "How do you know I'm the one? The one who you're looking for, your "new warrior"?"

She took another step towards him.

"Because, I know what you are," she softly explained.

"And what is that, luv?" He found himself leaning into her, getting lost in the emerald orbs that were staring back at him intently.

"A vampire," she whispered. He snapped out of his reverie and gazed around at the others standing about.

"You know what I am, yet you would still trust me to join your band of buggered? You are all either daft or very stupid."

"Come with us and we will show you what we know," the young man beckoned.

He flicked the butt of his cigarette down and ground it out with his boot.

"What the hell. What do I have to lose? Show me...take me to your leader."

The boy pointed at the vampire and smiled. "Good one."

To be continued...


	2. The Meeting

A/N: This is something that just popped in my head. Kind of like the X-men but in a different form and dimension. Let me know what you think. Reviews are a necessity to feed my pool of imagination. Above all, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Whoever said these characters I use in my story are mine better be 'splaining to Mr. Whedon who really owns them.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ch. 1

"Hey doc, we're back, and a stray followed us home." Xander was the first one through Dr. Giles' study doors as Giles looked up from his work at his announcement.

"I see that." He stood to meet and greet the newest arrival.

"Can we keep him?" Xander asked sporting a goofy grin.

"Hey, watch it, mate," Spike interjected. "I'm not the family pet."

Giles walked around his desk to introduce himself but Spike was busy looking around the room at all the shelves of books and various weapons from various centuries hanging on the walls. The others stood in the middle of the room watching and waiting to see how the introduction played out.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Rupert Giles. I'm the founder of this establishment. We've been expecting you. And your name, sir?"

"Oh, uh, it's Spike." Spike finally rested his gaze on the Dr.

"Spike, and...highly unusual."

"Oh, it's a nickname I picked up along the way. My name is actually William, but whoever calls me that tends to end up on the other side of my fist and rather unconscious afterwards."

The youngest member giggled out loud, Giles looking at her sternly for her outburst and she clammed up just as quickly. He extended his hand towards Spike.

"Very nice to finally meet you." Spike looked at the Dr.'s hand and ignored it.

"Yeah, whatever. So why am I here and why should you be expecting me? I've never heard of the likes of you and I've always been told the slayer was a myth. No offense little girl." Spike looked over his shoulder at the petite blonde standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over her chest and one hip jutting out from sheer irritation.

Spike seemed peeved. "Nothing will really surprise me now anyway."

"How about we show you your room and meet later to discuss..."

"How 'bout you explain to me your intentions now." The others looked at one another in shock at the vampire's eruption of rudeness towards Giles.

"I assure you, **William**," Spike cringed, "we will explain everything at our meeting. Willow, be a dear and show the lad to his room. I will have Buffy come by at half past the hour to escort you to the dining hall. You **are** excused."

The group headed out as the Dr. turned back to work at his desk and Spike stood there dumbfounded. He had never been talked to in that way by a human who lived to tell about it. He felt very much like a child who had been reprimanded by a father and he surprisingly accepted it. Willow touched his arm for a brief second and Spike slowly turned, head hung down, and followed the witch to his quarters.

}{

At half past ten, a soft knock brought him around. He opened his door only a crack to see the tiny slayer girl standing in the hallway, her hands placed on her hips.

"Hey there, Mr. Big Bad. I'm here to show you where to go...or tell you if you don't knock it off with the cocky attitude. Were you born an ass or did become one over time?"

He swung the door open quickly and took a step towards her.

"You know, pet, I could break you into little pieces," he snarled.

She leaned forward, their noses only inches apart. "I'd like to see you try...William."

She haughtily twirled around and marched boldly down the hall while Spike growled quietly as he shut his door behind him and reluctantly followed.

"I don't like you." She was seething by the time they reached the closed doors that led to the dining room.

"The feelings mutual, luv." He was reeling as he cocked his head to the side, hands on his hips.

Buffy crossed her arms in front of her. "You stay outta my way and I will stay outta yours. Deal?"

"You better believe it," he huffed.

They both reached out for the door handle at the same time. She flinched and pulled back so Spike yanked the door open with bitterness and stood waiting, staring daggers at her.

'After all that and he wants to be a gentleman?' she thought. As she made her way in, he suddenly edged her out of his way roughly and walked into the dining room ahead of her. Buffy's blood boiled over as she clinched her hands into fists a few times and silently counted to ten in her head, trying to simmer down to a respectable level.

Everyone was seated at the huge dining table, and Spike was surprised to find a mug of warmed blood waiting for him at his place. He sat down slowly and could feel their eyes watching his every move. He looked over each person before settling his stare at the Dr.

"So you say you know about me, how come I don't know about you?" he began curtly.

Giles looked at him. "Let's have a round of introductions so our vampire friend can learn something about us. Willow, will you please do the honors and begin?"

"Yes, sir, more than happy to. My name is Willow and I've been a practicing witch in white magick for about 3 years. I cast spells primarily but I'm still learning new things everyday. I've been with Dr. Giles going on 5 years now." Willow reached out and lightly touched the young woman next to her.

"Hi, I'm Tara. Everyone calls me a sorceress even though I do basically what Willow does even though I can read people's auras, whether human or demon. When Willow and I merge our powers together, we become even more influential in our magicks." She finished with a slight smile.

"My name's Dawn and I'm part of the slayer," she pointed at Buffy. "We're sisters but I've only been here a couple of years; have only been alive for a couple of years."

Spike looked at her confusingly. "How is that, lil bit?"

She smiled at his endearing nickname for her. "I was made from her, from her blood and I'm mystical energy. You see, I'm a key that can open certain portals or close them if the need arises, but I also inherited a lot of the slayer's strengths and abilities as well." She smiled at him again. "No matter what anybody else says, I like you."

He tilted his head at her and smiled back. Alas, he thought, he had found one friend.

The thin young woman next to Dawn cleared her throat before beginning. "I am a vengeance demon and my name is Anyanka, but please call me Anya. I am over a thousand years old, I've seen all, and done all but my specialties are teleportation from one place to another, strength and I can also read auras. And even though you look rugged and sexy, I don't trust you. Nothing against you, just vampires."

Spike smirked evilly towards Anya. "Touché."

"The name's Alexander but most call me Xander. And let me just tell you, we need some more guys around here. I'm outnumbered and no one gets my jokes," he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Basically, I'm the one that keeps everyone together, kind of the lookout among the gang. If you need someone to talk to, I'm your man. Buffy?

"We've already been introduced and he already knows I don't like him. And sorry to inform you, but I'm not a myth. You can bet your sweet..."

"Buffy, manners, please."

Buffy looked at Giles apologetically before turning her sour glare to her teacup.

"So you see, William, this group of warriors have been assembled and trained under me for over six years. We have become a close-knit family and depend on one another for support during casual times and during battles. We had a visitor a few months back, a gnorra demon, who traveled through five dimensions to tell us that a dark and sinister evil was coming. All life that we know of, including vegetation, animals and demons, will be vanquished from this planet. Blackness will cover the lands and the seas and everything will die. But he spun a prophetic tale of hope about a vampire whose humanity had grown so strong that he had pushed the demon aside and gained a soul. He also informed us that the mystical number of souls needed to bind this foul beast was seven and that this souled vampire was the final piece to our livelihood. He said he would summon you to Sunnydale and gave us more information about you so we could pick you out of a crowd. Do you even know the reason why you came to be here?"

"I like a good fight, and I was told this was the place to be. Some demon who ran the local bar in the town I was staying mentioned it to me."

"Ah, the grand scheme of things. Amazing, really. Well, to continue, we offer you a safe house, a home where you can train and learn and fight against the forces of evil we encounter everyday." Giles sat back in his chair as he finished.

Spike looked around the table. All eyes were upon him once again. He cleared his throat and looked into the empty mug sitting in front of him.

"What can I say? I'll give it a go. What harm could it do?"

Giles stood to make his retreat. "That's all we ask. We do have some simple rules that must be followed as well and you will receive a copy of them tomorrow morning. Other than that, you have free range to roam throughout the building. Breakfast is 7 a.m. sharp. I expect you to be at the table whether you eat human food or not. Goodnight, all."

Spike's mouth dropped open but nothing would come out. "Wait, rules? No one said anything about rules. I don't follow rules and nobody tells me what to do. And 7 a.m.? I'm not a morning person. Hello? Vampire here. Creature of the night?" At that particular moment, he noticed he was the only one left in the dining room. "Bloody hell."

To be continued...


	3. Skipped Meals

A/N: This is something that just popped in my head. Kind of like the X-men but in a different form and dimension. Let me know what you think. Reviews are a necessity to feed my pool of imagination. Above all, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Whoever said these characters I use in my story are mine better be 'splaining to Mr. Whedon who really owns them.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ch. 2

Morning came to find all the inhabitants of the house sitting around the table for breakfast; all except one. At 7:01 his place setting was cleared away while the others quietly sat and ate their waffles, sausage, eggs and toast. At 7:17, Spike decided to bless them with his company, hair all messed up, eyes half way closed and yawning. He sat down and realized no one seemed to be looking at him this time and was silent for about a minute before asking, "Do I get my own breakfast?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, William. Breakfast is promptly served at 7 a.m." He looked at his pocket watch. "By the looks of it, it is now 7:19. You have missed breakfast." Giles went back to reading his paper.

"Bloody hell, I'm going back to bed," he grumbled getting out of his chair.

"Dinner is served at 7 p.m. Do try to be here on time."

"Is there a time for lunch?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, you can go to the kitchen for your lunch anytime between 12 and 2 p.m. Cook keeps the cupboard well stocked and fresh fruit on hand for snacking between meals. Anything you want, in moderation mind you."

"Great." he mumbled.

"And William, do respect my schedule."

He stood there for a bit looking over the group sitting and eating diligently in silence. Buffy finally looked up at him with contempt in her eyes. He smirked at her before turning to leave.

7:05 that evening, Spike tore into the dining room almost taking the door off the hinges as he rushed in. He stood looking at the place setting in front of his chair but there was nothing there.

"Oh, come on. I'm only five minutes late. I fell asleep. Give a vamp a break." Buffy was amazed to hear a vampire whining like Spike was currently showcasing.

"I'm sorry, William. Dinner is promptly at 7 p.m. You are to be in your seat at the table at 7. Not 7:01 nor 7:05."

Spike pushed the chair into the table with a loud thump and growled. Buffy stood up swiftly but Giles motioned for her to sit back down with a wave of his hand. He clasped his hands in his lap and sat back looking at the upset vampire.

"No one else seems to have a problem with the rules around here, my dear boy. I think that maybe you need to adjust your schedule to fit mine."

Spike looked ready to burst a gasket. "I'm going out."

"Remember," Giles interrupted, "Doors are locked at 11 p.m."

"Bloody brilliant," he muttered on his way out of the dining room.

}{

Buffy opened the front door to retrieve the morning paper and saw him huddled tightly in a shaded corner of the porch.

"Didn't make it home before 11, huh?" she condescendingly addressed the crouching form.

He slid up the wall slowly and pushed past her hard. "Get the hell out of my way."

"Rude much? Oh, by the way, the dining room is the other direction. You have five minutes. Better hurry if you want anything for that belly that I can hear grumbling all the way over here."

Spike continued to walk the opposite way, gesturing to her with two fingers before slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Surprisingly, Spike walked into the dining area at 7 on the dot.

"Good morning, William. Glad to see you could join us." Giles proclaimed sincerely.

"I was awake anyway. Thought I could use a bite to eat, but none of you looked like you would taste very good."

Giles chuckled and Spike was surprised to hear it.

Giles looked at him and announced, "I have it scheduled for you and Buffy to train together this morning. I really want you to start patrolling with the group tonight."

"Mind if I get some shut eye first?" he asked between gulps of warmed blood.

"Training is at 8, after breakfast. Sleep is at nighttime." Giles replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, you see last night I was up..." Giles interrupted the vampire's need for excuses.

"Training at 8, sleep at night. Adjust your schedule, please."

"Alright, alright, train at 8, sleep at night. I get it already." Spike groused while finishing off his breakfast.

}{

Spike and Buffy had a good workout for a good solid hour, and he found out that he indeed enjoyed sparring with her. They were equal in strength, she quite resourceful and playful, he clever and witty.

As they headed down the hall to their respective quarters, he seriously asked her, "So, tell me why you really don't like me."

"You're a pig...and you're rude and disrespectful towards Giles. Anyone who treats him in that way usually feels a vast amount of pain or doesn't live very long," she threatened.

"Hmph," he snorted.

"Look, we're all a family here and none of us really care about you. But for some reason, the Doc has taken to you."

"Jealous?" he snipped.

"Hardly. You see, we respect him and look up to him. He's always taken care of us and treats us all fairly and equally no matter what or who we are. If anybody or any **thing** threatens my family..." She pulled out a stake and started twirling it around her fingers.

"I get your point." He was beginning to like this girl a lot.

She walked away leaving him standing alone.

}{

Spike found himself pacing in front of the Dr.'s study, stopping every once in a while to look at the door. Finally, he walked up to it and raised his knuckles to knock, but stopped in midair. He let out a frustrated groan and proceeded.

"Come in," the familiar voice called from the other side.

It took him a second or two to gather his nerve before entering but when he finally slipped in, he was greeted to a friendly smile.

"Ah, William. What can I do for you today?"

"I just, uh, I needed to talk to you," he stuttered.

"Of course, always here to listen and help."

"I don't understand you. Why are you so bloody nice to me at times and at other times scolding me like a child?" Spike looked at the Dr. in wonder.

Giles stood slowly and walked around his desk. "I know you very well, William. I know because I used to be just like you when I was...younger. I didn't have a care in the world, I treated people disrespectfully and I didn't care. I had no family, no friends. I was a loner and I was lonely. When I turned 25, I decided to go to school."

Spike was surprised. "Why?"

"I almost died," Giles answered.

Spike shook his head and looked down. "I did."

Giles continued. "Yes...but you see, and here is where it gets spectacular, you've been given a second chance at living even if it is as a vampire with a soul. You had a choice to make at what side to fight on. You chose to be noble, to help others. I have already given you what I can to help you along."

"What, a roof over my head, a telly in my room, blood for my belly?" Spike queried.

"Acceptance, respect, and love."

Spike remained speechless for a bit. He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked at his shoes feeling a little ashamed and embarrassed.

Giles broke the silence. "I will treat you equally here. No one is better than the other. I expect nothing less in return, and I never give up on anybody."

Spike lifted his head and stared at the good Dr., eyes brimming with tears yet not really wanting to show his emotions in front of a human.

Giles placed a hand on Spike's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I have faith in you, William."

"You know none of the others like me or can stand me?" he replied honestly.

"Prove they're wrong, prove your worth. Make them trust you by doing what's right."

"Thanks...and I'm sorry for the way..."

Giles waved his hand in the air. "Already forgotten. Now go on. I believe you have some training to do."

Spike smiled slightly and turned to leave.

"Oh, William...you are most welcome. My door is always open."

"I'll remember that...and this."

To be continued...


	4. Team Work

A/N: This is something that just popped in my head. Kind of like the X-men but in a different form and dimension. Let me know what you think. Reviews are a necessity to feed my pool of imagination. Above all, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Whoever said these characters I use in my story are mine better be 'splaining to Mr. Whedon who really owns them.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ch. 3

The evening approached quickly, and once the sun set, Spike was eager to get out of the house. He was not the type that could stay cooped up all day, whether he had started enjoying the company he kept and the routine of things or not, he would never admit to it. Well, probably never.

After dinner, which Spike showed up in time for, a habit he quickly embraced and never withdrew from, they met in Giles' study to stock up on weapons and to plan their strategies. Spike could not believe how organized and detailed everything was; it all really made him laugh. He was the "jump in and get 'em" kind of fighter, quite different than this motley crew. Mind, he wasn't complaining because at least he got to join the fray and do some damage to a lot of demons. Something he lived, or died for.

They were patrolling one of the cemeteries when they came across a band of ten or twelve vampires, some fledglings, most not. The group hung back, exacting a plan of attack; they would surround them and surprise the vampires with an ambush.

Spike, who was standing alongside a crypt, could hear the slayer talking to the vamps. He was getting antsy, standing there with his back against the wall, gripping the handle on his sword tighter and tighter. He was supposed to wait for his cue. 'Yeah, whatever,' he thought. He jumped the gun, knowing that he would, and came bounding out, blade swinging, bellowing his battle roar. Buffy jumped back instantly, eyes widening just as she got clocked in the chin by one of the little ones.

By the time the others made it out to join, Buffy was pinned to the ground by two of the stronger vampires. Thank goodness her friends were more aware of this than that idiot vampire with a soul. Xander and Dawn pulled the vamps away from the slayer and dusted them immediately. Anya tossed one to the ground when suddenly Spike jumped around and staked it before she could pull her weapon out. The job was done.

Spike stood there, sword sheathed, stake back in hiding, lighting a cigarette in a cool and suave demeanor. As he took his first drag, he released the smoke slowly as he noticed all the faces glaring at him.

"What?" his brows rose while he looked them over in mock astonishment.

"What do you mean what? What happened back there? There was a plan. A plan we all diligently were to follow, but in your haste you seemed to have forgotten? You could have gotten any one of us hurt or worse, killed." Buffy ridiculed him.

"Oh, quit your belly aching. I got the job done. We won, end of story."

Buffy walked over to him, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, and threw it down, crushing it under her boot heel. "Listen here, you, you, vampire. We work as a team. A team that is made up of seven, count them, seven warriors. Not one and oh, she might get a few dusted. Seven. And you have the audacity to come barreling in, sword a-swinging, just to see how many notches you can tally up and put in your belt? Not how it's done in this family."

"Family? I'm not a part of this **family,**" he growled, hands on his hips and glaring at the tiny slayer.

"You never will be if you keep it up. I don't care what you are but you better have a quick attitude adjustment or you might be on the other end of this pointy stick," Buffy warned him.

The others all turned and left him standing there feeling dejected but not showing it. He didn't know whether to be pissed or sorry for his actions. He lifted his head to the heavens and sighed out loud, "Bugger."

}{

He would definitely have to sort out his feelings later.

The weeks went by without any incident and Spike put his cheeky attitude in the back seat. Normal patrols, normal demons and vampires and nothing out of the ordinary.

Spike was beginning to enjoy his stay at what he now called home. Tara, Anya, Willow and Dawn were now considered amongst his friends. They hung out on their free time, played cards, talked, watched TV. He got to know all four young ladies really well and fell for each and every one of them. Though none of them were his "type", he found that he had come to care for them easily and craved their companionship daily.

A deep loneliness had crept upon him while he had been staying there; a void that could not be filled by these wonderful lady friends. His mind would often play games with him when it was filled with thoughts of the slayer girl. He knew she hated him with a passion but he, on the other hand, was slowly and passionately falling for her, a much different feeling than he had for the other females who lived under the same roof. He enjoyed working out with her, watching her fight and whenever he saw her or heard her, his undead heart would leap out of his chest. He started feeling nervous around her, and acting shy and he hated that it was turning him into a bleeding ponce. He mentally kicked himself often to remember it wasn't the 19th century anymore and he wasn't his sappy human self to be sure.

On a nightly patrol a few weeks later, the group had been hit pretty hard in one of the local cemeteries. It just happened to be by far the worst attack on them that they had ever faced. All seven were bloodied and bruised, and Anya lay on the ground unconscious. The witches were working on different protection spells while Buffy, Dawn and Spike used their muscle. Xander was being pummeled by three burly demons and was on the verge of being brutally beaten or worse. Buffy saw this and not being able to do anything about it, she cried out his name.

Spike had just beheaded his attacker when he heard the anguish in her voice. Looking around he noticed why. As swift as an eagle, he propelled off a headstone and flew through the air landing on two of the three. He jumped up and impaled both of them at the same time. Instantly, the demons turned into goo but Spike took no notice as he quickly wrapped his arm around the other demons head and snapped it forcefully. He picked Xander up off the ground and made sure he was breathing just when Buffy got the chance to run over to them.

"Xander, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Never better. If you see my spine lying around here anywhere, just don't step on it." He turned his attention back to Spike. "Thanks man. I would've been a goner if it weren't for you."

"Not a problem, mate. Looked like you had a bit more than you could handle at the time. Couldn't let you get ripped to shreds. You're the only one who can play a decent game of billiards." Spike teased.

Xander looked at him. "We've never played together before. I've only played with the Doc."

"I know, I've watched. Doesn't mean I didn't want to play." Spike was surprisingly, even to himself, letting his emotions show.

"Well, then, I guess tomorrow we'll have to get together and shoot some pool."

"You're on, mate."

Buffy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Ah, how nice. Male bonding."

Xander slapped Spike on the back and walked over to check on the others as Buffy looked at Spike until he noticed and stared back. She timidly lowered her eyes to look at her feet.

"Thanks, you did good tonight. Good fight."

"You, too. Good fight." He sounded like a wanker but he didn't really care at the moment. She was actually being nice to him and paying him a compliment.

Suddenly, a huge puff of thick green putrid smelling smoke billowed in between the group and Spike grabbed Buffy by the shoulders to pull her closer to him just out of habit of protecting a member of his new family.

A very tall, very dark cloaked figure appeared where the fog had been just moments before. It did not speak as it hovered merely inches off the consecrated ground. They all stood and watched in silence when a booming, eerie voice seemed to come from elsewhere.

"_I see you have bested my minions. There will be more I daresay. I will have you joining me soon enough. Be ready. I'm watching you, slayer_." He left as quickly as he came and Buffy looked up at Spike. He sensed her nervousness and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing we can't handle. Let's all go home, get cleaned up, doctored up and get some much needed rest."

Buffy couldn't help feeling a little bit scared. She knew this creature was strong from the research they were doing on him to try and find the one and only way to get rid of the beast before it was too late.

To be continued...


	5. House Arrest

A/N: Please let me know if you like this type of fic. It's got a bit of everything in it. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Much appreciated. Keep reading. and enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, of course. They were made by Joss Whedon and all those many affiliates who have control over them. I'm just using them for my wicked plans.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ch. 4

The following morning, Giles set up a meeting to discuss the unexpected visitor that had showed up out of the blue following their intense battle the night before. He was worried that the dark evil had finally shown himself and was preparing to wage war on the earth. They had to act fast if they were to accomplish anything, most importantly saving the planet.

Giles was also concerned that Buffy's life was now at stake. The creature had threatened them all but she was the one named in its idle threats. Would she be the main target? Giles knew it wouldn't stop until it got what it wanted and he had the task before him to inform her she would be keeping a low profile and that Spike was going to be her bodyguard. Her outrage was evident as he voiced his concerns as well as his wishes but Buffy would have to wait until Giles finished before she could express her opinions. She already knew it wouldn't do any good to fight his decision. She really wanted to know why Spike was chosen as her "protector".

Giles wrapped up the meeting, and opened the floor for further suggestions or questions. Buffy, of course, was the first to contribute.

"I'm not going to complain about staying low but why, though, did you choose Spike to stay here with me?"

Giles smiled. "I believe William to be equal in strength with you. He has a better chance to help take down any opponent that may try to harm you or kidnap you."

She glanced over at Spike and noticed he was trying to hide a proud smirk. It vanished though when he quickly raised his head and stared back at her, waiting for her acceptance.

"OK." Buffy shrugged her shoulders and looked away indifferently. Spike beamed as he jumped for joy in the inside.

Giles continued as he informed the group he had also decided to join the patrol team and that they would be doing double duty with the research. Time was of the essence.

Buffy would never admit it to anybody, especially to the arrogant vampire, but the following nights spent at home with Spike ended up being rather enjoyable. Their friendship blossomed right in front of them as they spent that time talking, playing games and watching movies on the telly. Spike was in heaven, or at least the closest he could get to heaven. He knew now that he was hopelessly lost on the girl. She had stolen his heart. Yet he wasn't going to be the one to make the first move for fear of ruining any chances he may have. He knew deep down there was no possible way this woman would ever return his feelings.

One night after dinner, Buffy was feeling anxious so she walked to Spike's room and knocked on his door. He opened it instantaneously, greeting her with nothing on but a pair of faded blue jeans, top button undone. She couldn't form words while a flush of heat rose up her neck and engulfed her face. He stood and just looked at her for a long, antagonizing moment with those dancing bright blue eyes.

"You need something, Slayer?" He drawled out sinuously.

"Uh, I, um well, you see, we..." She was stuttering like a complete idiot.

He knew she was looking him over and he smiled coyly.

"Hey," he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Buffy, is something wrong?"

She came around with a jolt and stared into his eyes, blinking constantly.

"Oh...I was wondering if you might want to...with me, uh, I mean train with me...down in the training room? You know train, spar, a bit before bed. I mean my bed, my bedtime, before **I** go to bed, to sleep."

"Ah, you mean you feeling like a bit of the rough and tumble, do ya'?"

"What? No, training, just training. I'm all worked up. From not being able to patrol. I need to relieve some tension...from not being able to patrol."

"You said that already, luv. And rough and tumble is another word for...wrestling. Are you sure you're alright, pet?"

"Yes, fine. Just anxious to get back out and fight some demons."

Spike grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on. "Let's go dance then."

He glanced at her sideways and gave her a sly smile.

}{

The others had been patrolling for about a week with not a peep from the dark underlord. They had also been researching constantly and we're dismayed they could not find anything to use against this impure evil. They kept their hopes high that something or someone would come along and shed some light on the matter.

They were out patrolling one particular night when they came across a group of the same demons they had encountered the time their foe showed up, only now there were close to 20 of them. About five minutes after the gang spotted them, six of the demon minions headed off in another direction.

Spike and Buffy were lounging in the rec room watching a movie together when the cell phone that Spike remembered to bring with him began to ring. The two looked at each other in surprise as he answered it. Xander on the other end informed Spike they needed him to search for the small group of minions that got away from them. He hung up and tossed the phone across the table.

"What's happening?" Buffy anxiously asked. Spike shook his head as if to tell her not to worry.

He rushed down the hallway to his room and Buffy tried to keep up with him. "Spike, just tell me."

"Six of those nasty buggers took off. The gang is facing off with about 15 or more of them right now. I gotta go catch the ones that got away before they get too far."

He grabbed his stuff out of his room and headed back out, Buffy hot on his tail.

"Do you think they need any help?" she asked enthusiastically.

He stopped abruptly and turned, which caused her to slam up against his body. She looked up into his face, her body leaning against him, their noses almost touching. He tweaked the tip of her nose with his finger gently.

"You stay, I go. You will be safer here. I'll be right back."

He fluidly slid on the black leather duster, shimmied the leather strap of the back scabbard and sword over his head and tightened the buckle. Inside his jacket were pockets where there were never any before. In them, he carried six wooden stakes, three on each side. He tied the dagger sheath around his thigh and concealed it with his duster.

"Please, let me come with you." Buffy felt left out at this point. She stood there bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Spike placed a strong hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Not a chance, Slayer. You know what you were told. I'm capable of doing this on my own. You're better off staying here, under protection of the house."

She grabbed the lapels of his coat before he turned. "You will be careful, right?" She sounded worried.

"Always am." He tried his best to sound reassuring.

"Yeah, right. Stubborn, head strong and always going in with feet and fists flying," she interjected truthfully.

"I get the job done."

"They know what you are." Her voice softened again while she tried to get her point across. "They can dust you just as easily as they can kill me."

"One less vampire in this world then, I say." He smiled slightly.

"That's not funny." Buffy slapped him on the arm. "You better come back in one, solid piece."

"I will, Slayer. I gotta run."

He spun around quickly, his duster swirling around him as he reached the door.

"Wait," Buffy called after him.

"Slayer," he growled and turned back to glare at her.

She ran up to him, threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a long, deep and heated kiss. He grasped her forearms to steady them before they could topple over from the impact of the flying slayer. A moment later, she pulled back a bit breathless and surprised at herself.

"Go get 'em, killer," she cheered him on breathlessly, not knowing what else to say.

He was panting, too, his eyes bright and wide. "Gone."

He walked out onto the porch pulling the door shut behind him and stood for a minute to collect his wits. "All right, then," he muttered, his voice shaky, and stepped off the porch and into the ominous night.

Buffy stood looking at the closed door, her fingers resting on her lips which were now tingling. She smiled and then it hit her. A very familiar odor. She spun around to see the same creature that had graced them with its presence over a week ago in the cemetery.

"How touching. A vampire slayer and a vampire sharing a beautiful moment before it has to gallantly ride off and save the day. I never had much use for demons that choose the side of good. I will take pleasure in destroying it; maybe even let you watch when I do."

"Over my dead body."

Buffy tried in vain to find this creature's weakness. Somehow, it knew when she was alone and it breached all the alarms in their home to get to her. She had a bad feeling she wasn't going to get out of this one, but she would die trying.

It hissed, which eerily sounded like laughter. "In due time, slayer. In due time.

To be continued...


	6. Fear

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Too many things going on. Please read and review me, let me know what you think of the story so far. It's only going to go on for a couple more chaps. I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend of 33 years. She's been my rock all my life and I hope I can do the same for her. I truly believe she's enjoying this story and she gives me the self-confidence to forge ahead.

Disclaimer: All characters involved belong to someone else besides me.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ch. 5

She woke up fully rested and it took a brief moment for her to realize she was not in her own bed. Buffy bolted upright and scanned the unfamiliar surroundings. Her petite frame was lost in the enormous bed, which was covered with a downy champagne colored comforter. In front of her were two French doors that led out to a terrace covered with creamy sheer curtains. Beautiful paintings depicting nature adorned the cream colored papered walls and the only other furniture in the room was a cherry-stained highboy dresser and two matching bedside tables.

Everything about the room was comfy and homey. If she didn't feel so uneasy about whom or what brought her here, she could definitely enjoy this getaway. That worried her even more; why the hospitality of comfort?

Buffy threw the covers back and slid across to the edge of the bed. She had to remain calm in order to brainstorm and either think of a way out of there or reach her friends. Her heart began to race and her mouth turned dry. She didn't fear much and knew her friends would search to the ends of the earth to find her, but that didn't stop the dread that crept up her spine. With the uncertainty of exactly how long her captor would let her live, her brain started formulating any means of escape she could come up with. She would have to be stealthy and sly. This monster was not weak, nor was it ignorant. She would just have to be stronger and smarter to outwit it.

}{

It was 7:01 a.m. and neither Buffy nor Spike was sitting at their places at the dining table. A bad feeling came overcame Giles, just as Spike burst through the doors, panic evident in his eyes as he stared at Giles. Giles stood abruptly clenching tightly to his napkin. The others noticed that something was seriously wrong.

"William...it's Buffy, isn't it?"

Spike started shaking. No one had ever seen him break down like this. He was always so strong and unruffled by anything. He grasped the back of the chair and shook his head yes.

"I let you down. She's gone. I didn't protect her like I should have. I had a slight suspicion that creature had been in this house, I could smell him. I just shook it off, thinking it was from the battle. I mean, we would have all know if someone broke in last night, right? I should have checked in with her before I went to bed. That bastard...he has Buffy. And I swear to God, if he has hurt her, or worse, he'll never know what hit him."

Dawn ran over to Spike, eyes wide and head shaking back and forth. Spike ran his hand over her hair. "I'm sorry, lil bit."

She threw herself at him, clutching his shirt in her fists, and sobbed.

Willow stood, tears forming in her eyes as well, "She's still alive, Dawnie, I know it. We'll figure out something. There has to be something."

The phone rang out in the hallway and the butler brought it to Giles. "Dr., it's Mr. Wainwright."

"Thank you, Steves." Giles took a deep breath before holding the handset up to his ear. "Hello, Mr. Wainwright, how are you?" "Yes sir, but how do you know...yes, but we , sir." "Yes, I will get right on it." "Oh, I see...well that will be splendid, sir." "Yes, we will see you tomorrow. Thank you. Good bye." Giles turned the phone off and sat back down with a long audible sigh. Spike looked at him confused by the conversation.

"So, who in bloody hell is this Mr. Wainwright?"

Giles looked up at him hesitantly, not certain he wanted to divulge that particular secret to his family just at the moment. He looked around the table at the others who sat and watched him wide-eyed, then looked down, shoulders slumping.

"He heads up this operation." Silence. No one said anything. No one except Spike.

"So, I thought you answered to nobody? You made this place, formed this group in which you are supposedly the leader of."

Giles stood quickly and threw his napkin down on the table. "I bloody well did. I did it all. I just...I couldn't afford...Mr. Wainwright is my benefactor, my sponsor albeit a silent one at that. Every bit of this, the house, the technology, the trivialities, they're his; his money paid for it all. He doesn't own me; he doesn't own any of you. But in a way, yes, he is my superior. I answer to him, yes. He has been waiting for me to slip up and now, somehow he knows about the missing slayer. He's flying in tomorrow evening. He wants to know our progress. I don't blame him, if the bad guy wins; Mr. Wainwright loses all of this, all of his earthly possessions. So now you know, condemn me, insult me, and belittle me. But let me tell you one thing. You are all my family. I have never lied to you about anything. I love each and every one of you and I will not give up without a fight."

Everyone remained quiet. Spike looked at him intently and a grin slowly spread across his face. "Then I say we go out there and kick some demon ass. We're gonna win this fight and save this wretched planet whether it kills us all. And get our lovely little slayer back home in one piece where she belongs."

They all cheered enthusiastically and moved to the study to put their minds to work. Giles knew there was something they were missing. They would have to keep digging and pray Buffy was still alive.

}{

They stuck to their routine and went out to patrol that evening. Everything seemed as normal as normal could be as they packed up the weapons and headed back to the house. None of them, even the vampire, were aware they had been surrounded by at least 50 of the slimy minions they had fought previously until the things were almost on top of them. A fight, naturally, ensued, and it looked as if the gang was winning it. As the battle wore on, the remaining demons vanished into thin air.

"Well, that was insane," Xander huffed out. He looked over at Dawn who was staring out into the blackness. Xander walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dawnie, are you hurt?"

"They're gone...Willow and Tara. They vanished into thin air with those...things."

Spike growled. "Bloody wonderful. That wanker is trying to take the lot of us. Why would he need the witches as well? Probably needs all the power he can get his hands on to do his transgressions. Innit what it said in the last book I found last night? Yeah, I'm sure of it."

Xander looked at him bewildered. "Do you always ask and answer your own questions?"

Giles was just as livid. "Let's get home. Buckle down and get this solved before anyone else is snatched away."

}{

Buffy was pacing the floor when a very loud thud came from somewhere outside of the room and she looked around wildly to see if she could find some kind of clue. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a doorway appear out of nowhere. Willow and Tara were shoved through it and into the room both landing on their faces. Buffy rushed over to them, checking them over to make sure both were alive and unharmed which both were. They hugged one another and told their stories of being kidnapped. Finally, a moment of silence passed between them.

"Is there a way out of here?" Willow nervously asked when she spied the doors leading to the terrace.

Buffy shook her head sadly. "No, I tried everything. Even tried kicking the doors down, breaking the glass out of the window. This thing knows what it's doing. How's the research going?"

Tara explained meekly, "Well, we still haven't found anything and it's very odd. Do you think this creature could be cloaking the re-enlivening spell somehow?"

"Could, I guess. I can't understand why it has been this hard to find it. Unless it's so old that there is no written record of it. But we were told to find Spike. I mean, he was the last piece to the puzzle and we found him fairly easy with some help. By the way, how is he?...I mean Spike. How's he doing?" Buffy asked, her cheeks tinged pink.

Willow and Tara looked at one another, both smiling. Willow looked back at Buffy, a gleam in her eyes.

"He's going out of his mind with worry. He blames your abduction on himself solely. I had a feeling there's more to you two than meets the eye. You're holding back on us. What's happened? I thought you hated each other."

Buffy looked down at her lap, still blushing, fumbling for words. "Things change," she mumbled as she looked up at the two smiling witches.

"Uh-huh, like what things?" Will amusedly asked.

Buffy threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, I don't know. Now whenever I'm around him, I get all tingly and it's not from the spidey senses. He makes me feel like a girl and not a slayer. He laughs at my jokes, he thinks I'm beautiful and he looks at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and it feels like I'm the only thing he sees. He started acting all shy around me and I think it's so cute. I kissed him the other night, the night I was taken, right before he left to help you guys slay. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before, like being jolted by a strong electrical current. I saw his eyes afterwards, they were so different. Pools of blue that went on and on, drinking my very soul in. I know he feels something for me, like I feel something for him. I just don't know what that something is."

Willow shook her head. "Well, you're right about him feeling something for you. He's genuinely scared for you and I've never seen him lose control of his cool before like he did this morning."

"I just hope they find us soon, or I will never find out what this thing is between us. And of course, save the world at the same time." Buffy sighed.

Tare placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "They're working really hard on it. Don't give up hope just yet."

}{

It was late and everyone was too tired to continue doing any kind of research. They officially called it a day except Giles who decided to keep going. Spike made sure to see everyone to their rooms before he headed to his own. Dawn was the last one he walked to her room and as they headed down the hallway, the lights flickered, and then went out leaving them in complete darkness. He switched into vampire mode, reaching out towards the girl to grab her arm but came up with nothing but air. Dawn tried to cry out his name but it was too late as the lights came back on and she was being sucked through the wall, the wall that ebbed like it was some kind of force field, or dimensional portal. He lunged at it, only to find it had returned to solid and yelled out as he pounded on it with both fists.

"NOOOOOO!"

To be continued...


	7. Helpless

A/N: Please enjoy the chapter. Not too much left. Review me, pretty please!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters involved in this story.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ch. 6

Xander was the first to show up in the hallway. Spike was leaning against the wall where Dawn had disappeared through, forehead and palms pressed to it. Xander wasn't sure if he was sobbing or growling. He lightly grabbed Spike's shoulder and the vampire, his demon mask still on, briskly turned, rearing back and ready to strike whoever had touched him. Xander lifted his hands up and took a step back to show he wasn't there to harm him.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy. What's going on? I couldn't get out of my room; the door was stuck or locked or something."

"It got Dawn. The lights went out and when I went to grab for her...They were too quick. Took her right through the damn wall."

"Through the wall?" Xander looked perplexed.

Anya rushed out just at the same time Giles got to them.

"What...what happened?" He had to lean over to catch his breath.

Xander placed a hand under Giles arm to support him. Spike looked defeated and stood there shaking his head.

"They got Dawn. Surprised Spike and took her quickly right through the wall." Xander filled him in.

"Damn. We're not even safe in our own home. Was it a portal of some kind, the wall?" Giles asked.

"It may have been, but I've never seen one in all my 100 plus years. It looked a bit like water, viscous even. I couldn't see the part of her that passed through, just what was sticking out on this side." Spike informed.

"I think, until we get something solved here, we should stick together as close as we can stand. It seems the beast has found a mystical way to get to us. Our technology won't stop this thing. Grab some pillows and blankets and let's move into the study. Stay in pairs always."

"A lot of good that will do. I was the one with Dawn, me, a vampire. Yet she still got snatched away. Filthy buggers. Nothing but cowards. That bloody wanker, **he's** a bloody coward. Doesn't show up to do his own dirty work. If he ever does..." He looked up to the three pairs of eyes staring at him with concern. "Sorry, I'm just really pissed."

Giles placed a reassuring hand on Spike's arm. "We need to stay as calm as possible. I know you're angry with yourself. Don't be. I'm not blaming you or anyone. This creature, he's intelligent and quick. We need to be more. I vote no more patrolling and more research. Remember, Mr. Wainwright will be here tomorrow evening. Let's get a move on."

}{

The slayer and the two witches were still awake and sitting in the huge bed talking when Buffy heard a familiar scream. The entrance in the wall appeared and her sister was deposited into the room, a look of terror etched on her face.

"Dawnie!"

She was sobbing and when she heard her sister's voice, relief washed over her. She cried like she had never cried before. Buffy dropped to her knees and pulled the girl into her arms, holding her tightly and rocking her. When there were no more tears left to be shed, she pulled away from her comforting arms.

"Buffy, what's going on here? The last thing I know, I'm walking to my room with Spike, the lights went out and I was grabbed and yanked into complete darkness. Next thing I know, I'm here with you. Buffy, I'm so scared."

"Don't be, Dawnie. We all need to be strong. Put our heads together. The others will find us soon, I know it. Giles would never let us down."

Tara and Willow were now sitting at the end of the bed waiting their turns to comfort Dawn if need be. She saw them, stood up and hugged them both.

"I'm so happy we're all here together."

All of a sudden, the lights wavered and dimmed as the familiar acrid stench filled the room. The girls stood together, huddled closely for protection, Buffy in front.

"Good evening, dear ones. I see we have another guest in our presence. Wonderful, so very wonderful. I hope you are all comfortable. Soon, very soon, we will have three more guests joining your company. And then life will take on a different meaning for each and every one of you as well as for myself. I can assure you, it will all be quick and painless. You won't feel a thing. But then again you just may feel everything."

The room went back to normal. The disgusting odor remained for a few seconds afterwards but slowly dissipated.

"He said three. There are four left; who do you think he won't be bringing? Or worse, who do you think he's going to kill?" Willow finished softly.

Tara thought as she rubbed Willow's back. "It could be anyone of the guys. I'm sure Anya will be next; she has a lot of power. Giles can perform magic spells. Xander and Spike are the only ones who can't. And it seems that...that this beast is very strong with the black magicks."

Buffy mused. "Yes, but Spike has a lot a vampiric qualities, strength, speed, powerful sense of sight, hearing and smell. Maybe he's afraid of our vampire. Xander has strength and good fighting skills, but that's about all he has. God, I hope they find something and quick.

Spike was the first to wake up. He looked around and noticed Giles had fallen asleep, too. 'So much for a lookout', he grumbled to himself. He saw Xander and Anya's lumpy blankets but he still felt uneasy so he got up to investigate.

"GIIILLESS", he bellowed.

Giles jumped from his desk chair, hair wild, and glasses askew on his face.

"What, what, what is it?" His heart was racing and Xander had bounced up out of his makeshift bed, standing and ready to fight. Spike was now pacing furiously across the floor. He stopped to look at Giles.

"She's gone. Anya's gone. They got her as well. So help me...I am beyond words right now. Let's get this wanker, and bloody well now."

"Alright, let's simmer down. I think I've found a piece to the puzzle. We need a book but it's overseas and, oh, damn. I was going to have Anya teleport over there and now I can't. That was my plan."

Giles sat back down into his chair, head in his hands. Spike calmed down some when he saw how distraught Giles was and he walked over to the desk to sit on it. Taking a few calming breaths of air he didn't rightly need, he turned and faced the Dr.

"Alright, I'm calm now. Let's go over what you've learned so far.

}{

All four girls were sitting on the floor, eating their breakfast when the hole in the wall appeared yet again. Anya walked in, eyes wide yet strangely calm. The girls stood and ran to her, all four enveloping her in a group hug. She was so overjoyed to see everyone there alive and unhurt when Tara grabbed her hand.

"I knew you would be coming next."

"Yes, I just wish I would have know. They got me while I was sleeping and the others were even in the same room with me. They're very sneaky bastards whoever they are."

Buffy sighed. "Well, that leaves two more."

Anya walked towards her. "Only two? I don't understand."

Buffy shook her head yes. "We know. That's what we can't figure out. Let's do our best to try and put everything together that we have come up with so far. There has to be some hidden meaning or message or something...somewhere."

Willow led them to the middle of the room and they all sat down, forming a circle.

}{

About the middle of the afternoon, Spike decided to take a quick break from all the reading and writing. He realized he hadn't fed for almost 48 hours and he was beginning to feel the effects of it. Giles didn't want him going to the kitchen alone, but Spike persuaded him, telling him he was strong enough to fend any intruder off so Giles reluctantly agreed.

On his way back to the study, a strange feeling came over him. A dreadful heaviness laced with hopelessness crept over him as he rushed down the hallway. He stopped a few feet from the door noticing it was cracked open slightly. Usually it was never kept opened at all. He slid into his vampire mask, sniffed the air and listened intently. Something was definitely wrong. He chargeed towards the study and burst through the door but there was no one. Giles and Xander were not where Spike had left them and he had only been gone 5 minutes at least.

He ran back out to the hallway and called out both of their names. The front door opened and he slid back into his human face as he stalked in that direction. A very distinguished man stood in the foyer, holding a traveling bag in each hand.

"Can I help you?" Spike asked the gentleman.

"Oh dear. You startled me. I'm here to see Dr. Giles. Is he available?"

Spike chuckled and with a slight distress in his voice said, "I'm all you've got, Mr. Wainwright."

To be continued...


	8. Revelations

A/N: Thanks for reading and a big thank you for reviewing. Please review more and more!! Enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: No one in this story belongs to me.

Ch. 7

Mr. Wainwright sat behind Giles desk like he owned it, which in reality he did, but never the less, it made Spike dislike him even more. Spike explained everything in detail about all the events that had led up to everyone's abductions. Mr. Wainwright hardly spoke through the whole thing. A few head nods, a few grunts and a couple of I sees was all he could muster.

When Spike finished, he stood there in complete silence. He was growing impatient with the man. Finally, Mr. Wainwright looked up at him.

"You say you're a vampire with a soul, huh?"

Spike threw his arms up, rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Look, I don't answer to you. I need to find someway to get everyone back so we can perform this supposed ritual that we know nothing about just so we can save this god-forsaken place we all call home. Either you are going to help me or you're going to stay out of my way. Your choice."

Mr. Wainwright seemed fascinated with Spike. "Well...let me make a few calls and see what I can do."

Spike looked disgusted and smirked at him. "Sure, you go on right ahead."

He turned and walked out of the room as he added, "So that we're clear, that means you will be staying out of the way then."

Xander and Giles were led down a very dark hallway before they suddenly were pulled to a stop. An entrance in a wall opened and they were pushed inside a warmly lit room complete with beds and other furnishings. The door slammed behind them and they both had to squint until their eyes adjusted to the sudden difference in light.

Xander looked around. "Well, at least we weren't thrown into cages or chained up to a cave wall somewhere."

Giles looked at him indignantly. "Correct. At least we get to spend our last few remaining days in comfort."

Xander smiled and shook his head. "Bonus. I wonder if there's a TV in that cabinet?" He chuckled. "Our last remaining da...well, yeah, I didn't look at it like that. I guess when reality sets in, this all seems so trivial."

He stood there and looked around. "Might as well enjoy it while we can."

He jumped on one of the beds and stretched out, soaking up the petty comfort while he could. Giles looked at him sternly and shook his head. Xander sighed with mock exasperation.

"Ok, ok, what do we need to do?" he groaned as he got back up off the bed.

Giles studied the room a bit. "Let's check the room, every nook and cranny. Look for anything odd or out of the ordinary."

"Ooohh, cool, like secret spy stuff. The name's Bond, Alexander Bond," Xander said in his best British accent.

Giles rolled his eyes, and then smiled slightly at him. "You are such a child, Xander."

"It's why you love me so." He gave Giles his best goofy grin.

Once the sun had set, Spike traipsed across the compound to a building that stood hidden from the rest of the house. He could have gone through the underground passages but felt safer in a more open area. He had to reassure himself constantly he wasn't being a wimp for not wanting to walk through the tunnels. He had to take every precaution he could to keep from being ambushed yet he was still feeling helpless. Was he even capable of bringing this creature of darkness down all by himself? He didn't even know the whereabouts of his friends, let alone where to even begin looking.

He stopped at the brick wall that ran the length of the land. To whomever may come across it, it would look like a boundary marker and nothing else. Giles had brought Spike out to this particular spot not too long ago. As Giles had worked his "magic", Spike knew then that Giles trusted him beyond any reason of a doubt.

Spike put on his game face to make use of his exceedingly powerful eyesight. The markings on a particular brick stood out and he felt along the top and bottom of the brick for the prominent grooves as he melted back to human face. He grasped the notches and pulled straight out, causing a chain reaction of events to take place. An entryway appeared, which he stepped through, pulling the brick back into place to close up the non-existent door.

Spike walked a short distance when he came upon a solitary, slender sapling. He grabbed it and twisted it about a quarter of a turn and a patch of ground slid back revealing a short flight of steps that led down into the earth. Once down at the bottom, he hit a switch that closed the panel above and opened the panel in front of him. He walked into a brightly lit room, filled with thousands of books, notes, diaries and such. It was their own personal library that housed a plethora of information at their fingertips.

For the past few weeks they had been coming here, searching through all the wealth of information, but always coming up empty handed. One of the witches had tried a de-cloaking spell, figuring that was what was keeping them foiled. It didn't work. He sifted through notes that were still spread out on the table, flipped through pages of a couple of books they all thought would have what they were looking for. Still nothing. Spike leaned back in the chair, throwing his head back in sheer vexation.

"Bloody hell. I don't even know where...this is enough to make my head explode and turn me into dust. And now I'm talking to myself and what is that bloody going to accomplish. Nothing good that's for sure." He mumbled the end of his rant.

He sat in that position for a while until something caught his eye and he stared at it for a bit. It sparkled in the light. The ceiling to the library was a replica of part of Michelangelo's "Last Judgment" from the Sistine Chapel and at the juncture of the fingertips that were barely touching, an object was glistening. The ceiling just happened to be domed as well, so Spike pulled the table over and placed a chair on top of the table.

He had been afraid of heights when he was human, and had never realized until at that very moment it had carried over into his turned state as well. He gulped before standing straight up and shut his eyes tightly. He had been through many battles with demons and monsters and never wavered, but standing this high off the ground sent a shockwave of fear through his whole body.

"You bleeding ponce", he muttered to himself before rising to a vertical position. He could easily reach the shiny object resting in the ceiling. It pulled out smoothly and was about the size of a baseball, an orb that swirled with millions of colors. He carefully descended from his perch and stared into the opulent ball. What in the world was it and had it always been there? He looked back up at the area he had snatched it out of but there was no indentation or any sign it was put there by whoever painted the ceiling.

Spike made his way out onto the garden terrace knowing that the back of the building was cloaked from any snooping passers-by. Buffy and he had come out here the evening before she was taken, to sit under the full moon. They had not talked much that night, but the pleasure of her company was enough for Spike. He really missed her as well as the other members of his family.

A vampire with a family. He still was having a difficult time understanding and accepting that little fact. He prayed that they were all still alive and that he could get to them in time. He wanted to do everything right but he just couldn't figure out what to do. So instead, here he was, sitting on a bench in the middle of this beautiful, lush garden full of statues of angels and saints who were reflected in the pools they were hovering above, praying to whoever would listen to him. He didn't know who would answer a prayer from a demon, but it made him feel a bit more calm voicing his fears.

His eyes were tightly shut and he realized he had begun to cry. He was lonely again and felt so powerless. Spike had come to depend on this new family, a family of humans who had taken him in, accepted him and loved him.

He heard the wind pick up, rustling the leaves on the surrounding trees. A sweet smell, almost like jasmine and honeysuckle permeated the air as a beautiful melodious sound drifted to him over the breeze. His eyes shot open to witness a most wondrous sight floating in front of him.

"William," it called out, it's voice like water and crystal, pleasing to not only the eyes but the ears as well.

Spike stood quickly, and then fell to his knees not knowing why he couldn't stand. "Who are you?" He barely whispered.

"I am your guide, your protector. I watch over you and have since the day you were born. I've led you to where you are, to what you've become."

He looked up at the figure which looked female and she illuminated the garden with her presence. "Then why am I in the position I am right now? Is this a trial?"

"Possibly. You have always been destined to save the world. We've been through many trials, haven't we, dear William. You have proven time and again your loyalty, but you were missing one key element...love. You had locked away your un-beating heart for so long that it was slowly killing you from the inside out. I had to lead you down this path. To your family. Now, it seems your family has been taken from you. What do you plan to do, William?"

"Save them, of course. But how...and where? I don't even know the first place to start."

"You are so very intelligent; use your mind. Use your powers, sweet William. There is one member of your family you feel closer too, yes?"

Spike lowered his head and shook it up and down slowly.

"You have been intimate with her?"

He snapped his head up. "No, she has kissed me. That's all."

The apparition smiled gently. "Then you know her a little better than the rest. I'm sure it will be easy to find her now. Where she is, the others will be close by. But make haste, William, the time draws nigh. The great, dark evil will not rest. His plans are at the ready and it will not be long before the earth is swallowed into the recesses of his hell. Rest and gather your strength, prepare for the battle to come. Wait for the new eve before leaving. Be sure to carry the orb of Lathicos with you."

She pointed at the sphere he still held in his hands. "It will protect one of your precious gifts."

"Gifts? I have gifts? What kind of gifts?"

She laughed slightly, which sounded like beautiful wind chimes. "You have two, actually. But we will leave that for another day. Be very careful, William. You will encounter many obstacles that will try to undo you. I can protect you only so much. You will have to do the rest. I have faith in you, my precious boy."

He watched as she floated up and vanished into the night sky amazed and bewildered. So he did have the power to beat this creature. He just hoped he could keep on convincing himself of that.

To be continued...


	9. Never Underestimate

A/N: Almost finished. I need more reviews. I could be mean and leave you hanging (but I don't have a mean bone in my body). Thank you to everyone who has reviewed me. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ch. 8

It was getting late when Giles discovered an irregularity along the wall. An uneven ridge ran from the ceiling to the floor and he would have missed it if it weren't for him leaning his arm across the wall to rest.

"Xander, I think I've found something." Xander walked over to investigate and he ran his fingers down the seam as well.

"It could either be really poor construction or the foundation is settling." Xander removed the painting that was closest to the seam. There was nothing behind it. He grabbed the light fixture and moved his hand along it, feeling for any abnormalities. It moved slightly to the side and both of them heard an audible click as the wall shifted outward.

The girls were lounging on the only bed that was in the room, talking about girly things. There was nothing else to do except wait. All four girls were excited about Buffy's growing relationship with the newest member of their family. She was happy that they approved of it so readily. They were discussing the finer qualities of Spike when Dawn grabbed Buffy's arm and pointed to the far wall.

"Do you see that? Is that wall moving?" Fear resonated in the younger girl's voice.

Buffy sprang out of the bed and sprinted over to the wall. She listened closely before grabbing the edge and jerking it open.

Giles and Xander, both stunned, stumbled into the room. The girls all rushed over to them and Giles was elated to see each of them alive and well. They hugged one another and then sat down to discuss how each of them had been taken and brought to this place. Giles did not understand why Spike was left untouched and prayed silently that the vampire was still alive. Buffy informed him of the conversation that passed between her and the beast the night she was taken.

"I don't think it cares very much for demons that do good. I got a distinct feeling this monster dislikes Spike because of him having a soul and being all redeem-y. It wants to destroy him. At least that's what it told me."

"Hmm, that's very interesting indeed. I wish we could somehow get a message to him. Anya, have you tried to teleport?" Giles asked the vengeance demon.

"Yes, of course I have but I think there is something up with this room."

Buffy agreed. "When I first got here, I tried to break down the door. I know I still have my strength, but the doors wouldn't budge."

Willow piped in. "We still have our powers. We tried some small spells before trying anything that would get us out of here. I believe the walls have us bound. There might be a binding spell on the room."

Giles mused for a second. "Do you think you can try to telepathically speak to William? He should be able to receive them and may even be able to send messages back."

Willow slid her hand into Tara's as they floated off into a light trance. Willow opened her eyes and looked over to Giles.

"There's some sort of invisible wall blocking. It's strong. We could try to break it down, but we may need more power behind it."

Giles shook his head. "Do you think if we all focused with you, we could break it down?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's worth a try."

They grabbed each other's hands and concentrated on reaching Spike.

Buffy whispered, "I think I hear something."

"Shh, please concentrate, Buffy," Giles reprimanded.

}{

Spike had been tossing and turning since he went to bed. Too many things were bouncing around in his head, which he couldn't shut off. He sat up and rubbed his temples when he heard it. Someone was calling his name. He thought it might be his visitor he had earlier that evening but he was sure this female was calling him Spike.

"Buffy?"

_'Spike, is that you? Did I really find you?'_

"Buffy, luv, where are you?"

_'What? I can hardly hear you. Don't talk with your mouth, talk with your mind.'_

_'Buffy, where are you?'_

_'There you are. I thought it was you. We were trying to find you. Everyone is here. Don't ask why I'm the one that found you and can talk to you. I've never done anything like this before. It seems so strange to talk to you like this. I miss you so much.'_

_'Buffy, luv, you're prattling on. Can you tell me anything? Do you know where you are?'_

_'Oh, sorry, it's just I miss talking to you.'_

_'I miss talking to you, too.'_

_'You do? That's...oh, sorry. Anyway, I believe we are somewhere outside the city limits. When I look out the terrace doors, it's all land. I think we are in a fairly good-sized house, at least 2 or 3 stories high. One thing I can make out, but it's very far away. It's a blinking white light like the ones on towers so pilots know not to fly low. The only one that I know of is on top of the smokestack at the old factory. It's so far away though, I don't even see the factory. I wish I could help you more.'_

_'No, that's a good start. I'm coming to get you. All of you. Tomorrow night. Don't know what in bloody hell I'm going to do when I get there, but I will find you.'_

_'I will tell everyone. I can't wait to see you again. And be careful.'_

_'Buffy, I know this isn't a really good time to tell you this, but...I think...I'm falling for you. No, I know I am. I love you, Buffy.'_

_'Spike, I lo...'_

_'Buffy? **Buffy**?'_

Spike lay back down in bed feeling exasperated. "I just hope I can get to them in time."

'..._ove you, too.'_ "Spike?" Buffy was the first to come out of the trance, which broke the others away. Giles looked at Buffy sternly before facing Willow and Tara.

"Did it work?"

"I'm not sure, I felt something but I didn't actually talk to him." Willow informed him.

"I did," Buffy mumbled. "He sounds worried. Said he was coming to get us tomorrow night."

Giles look softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were actually speaking to him."

Buffy shrugged as Xander sighed. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

Giles patted him on the back. "Have faith in him, Xander. We all need to have a lot of faith in him."

}{

The following day, Spike prepared for his mission for that evening. He gathered tools, sharpened blades, looked over maps of the city, and spent a fair amount of time in Buffy's room. Her scent was everywhere around him and it engulfed him. He grew agitated waiting though and at times like this, he wished he wasn't a creature of the night. He was prepared for battle and couldn't even leave his confines.

Mr. Wainwright had basically kept to himself since they had last spoken. Spike had overheard a telephone conversation he had been having later in the day and what Spike heard angered him. Mr. Wainwright was going to pull out, leaving Giles and the others with nothing, unless of course he could find a replacement to head this operation. He didn't even seem a bit worried there may not be an operation to run if the evil one took over. Spike left in a huff, Mr. Wainwright being the least of his worries at the time.

Spike headed out the instant the sun's harmful rays dimmed on the horizon. There was a cool breeze that would aid him to find a trail. Almost three hours later, as he broke from a wooded area into a clearing that sloped into a valley, his superior vision fixated on a rather large gothic style house hidden in the recesses. He took a moment to calm down and gather his strength, because he didn't really know what was laying in wait for him.

}{

The seven of them were sitting in the middle of the room again, talking about meaningless things. Buffy knew they were all very frightened but dared not show it. It wouldn't help them, anyway, if they voiced their fears and concerns.

Before she even knew what hit her, she was enveloped in blackness. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She felt like she was floating, nothingness surrounded her and as quickly as it started, she felt the ground below her, felt whole again. Feeling a bit dizzy, Buffy willed herself not to pass out. Slowly, her sight returned and she found that the rest of her family was with her, standing in a circle around a very immense solid black globe. Every once in a while, if she looked at it closely, the darkness seemed to swirl and Buffy wondered if it was a crystal ball; a very large crystal ball.

Giles was directly across from her. The trip there had left him disoriented as well, but much more so than Buffy. They seem to still be inside, but looking around gave her a feeling they were underground. Sconces ran along the walls holding torches that were burning intensely. Yes, it definitely had an underground feeling, smelling the dampness and earthy odor hanging heavily in the air. At the moment, they seemed to be the only ones there; but that soon changed.

The dark creature seemed to float into sight and he carried with him a very ancient looking book, which he held tightly onto. Buffy tried to speak to him, but no words came out. She then spoke with her mind and he answered.

'I suggest, little girl, that you not expend yourself. The pain will be much more intense if you use your strength, whether it be physical agony or mental anguish.'

The black creature made his way to the center of the circle and leafed through worn and yellowed pages of the book. When he found the page he was looking for, he placed it atop the sphere and the colors appeared gradually, building and swirling underneath. Deep, dark hues of reds, oranges, and purples; Buffy was hypnotized by the meshing of tints. The creature spouted words in a language she was not familiar with. Then she heard something familiar; she heard him. A wonderfully, magnificent voice.

"Huh, you bleeding pillock." Spike stood in the entryway, looking very much like a warrior on a mission.

"Ahh, the vampire, come to save the day once again and rescue the damsel in distress? Do you think..."

"You know what I think, mate? I've had enough of you and your incessant ramblings, so why don't you sod off."

TBC


	10. One Good Day

Disclaimer" All characters involved in this story are not mine and I do not claim them. They do, however, belong to Joss Whedon and all affiliates concerned.

A/N" Well, this is it. The end of Warriors. Please, please, please, please read. I'm not begging, not a lot. Tell me what you think, it's my first Alternate Reality and if you like it enough I have another A/U spuffy fic ready to be put down on paper. Above all that, just enjoy the story.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ch. 9

Spike's eyes glowed yellow even though his features still remained human as a deep and ferocious growl emanated from somewhere within him. It didn't faze the dark creature, who only chuckled at the vampire who in turn grew more upset. The beast moved about the room, not leading on that Spike had hindered his motives, and ignoring him as well.

Spike was tense, ready to pounce if need be and Buffy could tell he was ready to jump into action. He never took his eyes off the stalking creature as it walked to and fro. Buffy knew it was irritated, she could sense the vibes of displeasure flowing off of it in waves. It was planning something all along; she could feel the fine hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

The creature finally stopped its pacing and turned to face Spike. The vampire glowered and leered towards it.

"So...lowly demon, why are you here? To stop me? To rescue these...these humans? To save the world?"

"I think I'll pick D, all of the above...so why don't we just make this easy on us both? You can let the **humans** go, and then we won't have to fight and cause a big mess and get all bloodied and bruised."

The creature laughed sinisterly.

"I don't think that is going to happen, vile lecher."

Spike smirked. "Why? Only one of us will end up bloodied and bruised and I'm willing to bet it's not gonna be me."

The beast howled with an eerie laugh.

"You are a pathetic waste of space, you under rated, undead, bloodsucking fiend."

"Oooh, that hurt my feelings. Got anything else?"

"I love a challenge. See what you can do with this!" the creature said with a chuckle.

The dark beast held his hand up and produced a glowing ball of red flames in his hand and launched it towards Spike. The vampire was quick and agile as Spike ducked the fireball and rolled, ending in a fighting stance once again. He pulled his sword out of the scabbard he had on his back and held onto it tightly. He wasn't sure if the beast could be killed with mortal weapons or what but he felt more capable to overcome it while wielding the blade.

"You are young and weak, demon. Very inexperienced when it comes to the likes of me. I have been here since the dawn of time. I rule over your kind. You should bow down to me, worship the very ground I walk on. Do you know who I am?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders and gave him a "don't know, don't care" look.

"I rule over all hell dimensions, and I've come to take pity on these humans who have given up this world. It's mine for the taking; it belongs to me as well as to all the demons that have come to roam this earth."

"I was told there was a way to stop you from taking this world. Is that true?"

The dark creature laughed heartily. "Only by a miracle. You see," it lowered the hood slowly, revealing a very beautiful, almost angelic human man. "You can't kill me. Not with your weapons, not with your hands. I may be human in form but I am not of this world. You cannot use brute force tactics on me, minion."

Spike sneered. "I am **not** your minion. And neither are these people."

The beast started pacing unflappably back and forth. "You're nothing to them. Who are these humans to you?"

"They are my friends...they're my family."

It stopped in its tracks and stared at Spike in jest. "Family?...ha. Family means you are related by blood. I know you are not a family."

"Family...is a much stronger bond than blood. It's about respect, acceptance and love."

The dark creature chuckled again. "I am sure they all love a killer, a creature of the night like you. You think just because you've been graced with a soul means you are perfect and holy in their eyes?"

"Far from it. But they have forgiven me of my past transgressions and accepted me as part of their family. I will protect them until the day I die."

"That is the soul talking. It has made you weak. Given you a conscience and humanity. Let us find out how strong you really are inside!"

The dark beast held his hands up in front of him, palms up and bellowed, "adducere ab".

Buffy, who was the only one conscious out of the seven, watched in horror as Spike's body was wracked with pain. His arms spread out and his head lolled back as he screamed in agony. Streams of white light shot out through his eyes and mouth until it cut off all at once and Spike was left standing there, shoulders hunched over and panting. He glared at the beast. Between the two of them hovered a sizzling white ball of fire, rolling around in mid-air.

"Look at what I found. A shiny soul to add to my collection." The beast sounded conceited.

During its playful teasing, Spike had reached his hand into his duster, grasping onto the object that was nestled inside and held onto it for dear life. As the beast reached out to pull the glowing ball of fire towards him, Spike hurled the orb and shouted, "Capture."

The orb enveloped the soul and sprang back into Spike's open palm like a yo-yo.

"Mine," he growled.

"Well, well, you may possess the soul on your being but the ball is still in my court. Let's see how you really feel about your so called family now. You're nothing but a worthless, vile predator. I wonder if they will love you when you've killed one or more of them."

The dark beast produced a jewel-studded dagger from the folds of its robes and sliced it across Buffy's arm. The demon within Spike struggled to come forward, to feast on the sweet ambrosia because the demon knew slayer's blood was the ultimate life-blood around. The beast noticed Spike's reaction and laughed. Spike cocked his head and turned his flashing yellow eyes back to it, an evil smirk forming on his lips.

Spike glared at the impudent wanker. His demon had taken a back seat and his azure eyes darkened with a smoldering hate building up.

"You bleeding ponce. You really do think I'm weak and unstable? You wanna know what I'm thinking right now? Two things, actually. First, I think I'm feeling a bitter, burning hatred for you and what you have done to me, to the people I most care about, and what you have yet to do. And second? I just now figured out what my two gifts are. My soul, which I **am** still in possession of by the way, and...my heart. My heart that is so full of love for these...**humans**, as you call them, it's bursting at the seams. Two things rarely found in a, to use your words, evil, disgusting, vile creature like myself. I am in possession of these things and I use them for good. Things you do not or will not ever own. I am above you cause I can feel love and I can give love freely, without restraint."

Spike walked over to Buffy and touched her gently on the cheek.

"I love you, Buffy."

She took a deep and satisfying gulp of air and turned to Spike, hugging him tightly.

"I love **you**, Spike." she pulled back and he smiled at her lovingly, pushing a stray hair back behind her ear and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

He slid over and stood between the witches, touching each girl on the arm and proclaiming his devotion to the both. In turn, they responded with their sentiments and he continued on to the other two females and did the same. Lastly, he made it around to stand between the two guys. He placed a hand on each man's shoulder and paused. Quietly, he announced...

"I love you both, whelp...I mean Xander, and Giles."

Xander's muscles relaxed as he stood blinking continuously. Giles squeezed Spikes shoulder and reaffirmed him of his love as Xander turned and looked at Spike, making eye contact and looking a bit uncomfortable. He slapped Spike on the back and chuckled nervously.

"Love ya', too, pal! In a...non...homosexual...kind of way." He shifted and chuckled again.

Spike laughed. "Yeah, me too."

He made his way back to stand in front of the beast as the others gathered behind Spike. Buffy noticed the beast looked a bit perplexed and unnerved.

"You see, I have so much more power than you. It's not about the physical strength. It's what I carry deep inside. I control the demon. It doesn't control me. I have the power to give. I have my family, my loved ones to give me strength as well. You...you have nothing. You don't belong here. I have the upper hand."

"I can still beat you all and take what I came here for." The beast growled out.

"Yes, you just may be able to, but I'd like to see you try."

The dark beast raised his hands quickly and in a blink of an eye, Spike flung the orb of Lathicos towards the creature. A brilliant flash of white light burst out, illuminating the small room. When the light dimmed, they all stared at where the beast had been standing just moments before. Spike, out of pure exhaustion and the loss of a vital part of his being, collapsed before them. All 14 hands reached out to grab him as everything went dark.

He heard people shuffling about, people talking softly, laughing, things being moved around. He thought he had opened his eyes, but everything still remained dark. He felt Buffy nearby, smelled her heavenly scent, wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her close to him. Maybe he would call to her. Nothing happened. What was going on? He didn't feel threatened in anyway. In fact, he felt warm and comfortable, surrounded by familiar things and people.

She was near him. "Spike", Buffy softly spoke into his ear. "We're waiting for you, our valiant hero."

He willed his eyes to open at that moment. An angel's face hovered over his own and he smiled as reached up to run his fingers through her silky, golden locks. She smiled back and at that instant he thought he felt his heart beat.

"'Bout time, you mighty warrior, you." Xander popped up out of nowhere, coming across all loud and boisterous. Spike almost tumbled off the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm officially back among the living. Don't be so loud, my head is pounding, you twit." Xander frowned.

Spike rolled his eyes. "I mean twit in a good sense, kinda like a pet name. You know, like when I call you whelp." Xander smiled again, shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing beforehand.

Out of the blue, a yelling match erupted between Giles and Mr. Wainwright in the hall. Spike could clearly hear what was being said even though they were in the other room. The man was shutting them down, kicking them out, taking everything away. Spike gathered all the strength he could muster and jumped off the couch to find the two men. As he rounded the corner, Mr. Wainwright was up in Giles face, poking him not so gently in the chest. Spike grabbed the man and pushed him away as he stepped in between the two gentlemen.

Spike growled, "Mr. Wainwright, I have a feeling everything that just transpired between yourself and Dr. Giles never happened. You will be leaving this house as soon as possible, happy that you have a home to go to and a future to look forward to, and never doubting ever again Dr. Giles' abilities. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Wainwright?"

Spike quickly transformed into his vampire disguise, a low snarl accompanying it. Mr. Wainwright's eyes grew wide and he backed a step away as Spike returned back to his human face once again. Mr. Wainwright reached around Spike and extended his hand out to Giles. Giles took it and shook firmly.

"Very well, Dr. Giles, everything is in order. I will get back to my offices and file all the necessary paperwork to cover any damages that have incurred. Call if you need anything, anything at all. Good day, sir."

They watched him walk off quickly and Spike smiled evilly as he turned to look at Giles who smiled in return, slapped him on the back and walked him back into the study.

The witches were sitting on the floor across from one another holding hands and chanting softly. Spike noticed a bright light taking form in between the girls. They both stood and turned to look at him, Willow holding out her hand to him. He took it and Tara presented him with the ball of light, his soul.

"I think you lost something," Willow crooned tenderly. "Would you like it back? It followed us all the way back here; I think that means something."

"Do you think I need it?" Spike looked around the room at the others. No one said a thing but just stood and stared back at him. Willow touched his arm and smiled, a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's really up to you. We love you either way, and won't judge you on your decision."

He sighed. "I feel so empty without it, like I've lost an essential organ or something...yeah, I want it back."

"Very well...Return." Tara blew on her hand like she was blowing him a kiss.

It hit him like a bolt of electricity and his whole body hummed, but it was a very good feeling.

"Much better, much, much better." He smiled like he never smiled before. He knew everything was going to be fine from now on. These **humans** were an important part of his life, and he was telling the truth when he said he would protect them all for the rest of his life, or unlife as he so often referred to it. This warmed the cockles of his undead heart, causing it to vibrate with life.

"For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." (1) Giles laughed deeply. "Come on, let's go celebrate."

Everyone filed out of the room except Buffy. As Spike walked up to her, she grabbed him by his lapels once again, rising up onto her toes to look him square in the eyes.

"I think we were starting something when that mean old beastie interrupted us. Care to start all over again?"

"Nothing better in this world I would rather do." Spike cupped her face gently in his hands and pulled her mouth to meet his in a blinding, searing kiss like none other. Yep, everything was going to be fine.

The End

A/N I know, I know it's sappy. Happiness abounds. Review me, let me know what you really thought!!

1 Quote used from Disney's Hercules. Not mine, so don't sue me.

TBC


End file.
